The Imperfect Path To Perfection
by Ikazuchi Touketsu
Summary: A look into life at the House of von Karma, seen through the eyes of the elder von Karma daughter.  I need to organize the story a bit, perhaps by putting in chapters. I'll try to do that soon :


**Being a von Karma meant being perfect in all ways. Anything less was not accepted. It was a huge burden to bear for the daughter's of Manfred von Karma. Clarissa von Karma was the elder daughter. She was ten years old when her little sister, Franziska, was born. **

** Manfred showed obvious disgust at the fact he had no sons. He didn't appear to believe that a daughter could bear his great name. Clarissa seemed to be proof of that. She tried, but she couldn't to live up to her father's expectations. **

** He had high hopes for little Franziska. He would not fail in passing down the von Karma name. He began teaching her immediately, and it was apparent that this girl would not have much of a childhood. In a sense, Clarissa was abandoned. Manfred gave up on her and sent her public school when Franziska was born. **

** Failure was not an option. Clarissa felt sympathy for her baby sister. Even if she struggled more than Clarissa had, Manfred would never give in. She would be trapped by the von Karma chains with no escape. Perfection was the only path this child was allowed to take. **

** Luckily for her, she was a genius.**

** A few months after Franziska turned two, their father made an announcement. "A young American boy shall be coming to live with us. His father was murdered and I had the decency of taking the child under my wing."**

** "Under your wing, papa?" Clarissa repeated. "You mean…?"**

** Manfred nodded. "Indeed. I will educate him in the ways of prosecuting. I will admit, he has promise…possibly the only one who can bear the mighty von Karma name."**

** His eyes were laid on Clarissa with a disapproving glint as he said it. **_**I'm sorry, **_**she thought. **_**I tried! I tried so hard…**_

**She lowered her eyes to the ground. **

** "Clarissa! Look me in the eye when I am speaking to you!" he snapped. She straightened up immediately.**

** "S-Sorry, papa."**

** "Your failures aside, you are still a von Karma. I expect you to act like one. Understood?"**

** "Yes, sir," she answered curtly. "Umm, Papa? What is this boy's name? What is he like?"**

** "He goes by 'Miles Edgeworth.' He is an intelligent boy, I'll give him that much."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "He lacks a certain…arrogance, forcefulness…to be a true von Karma. But, rest assured, I plan to straighten him up and rid him of his flaws."**

** In other words, he was kind. She knew her father meant what he said. Once Miles was under his control, that kindness would eventually cease to exist. If he was to carry on their unbearable name, then that was certain. "Of course," she said. **

** He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "Perhaps that is where I went wrong with you," he muttered, turning away from her to retreat to his home office. **

_**I'm too…nice? **_**She thought. She certainly did not lack intelligence that was for sure. She was way ahead in her education whilst taking all advanced courses. Her professors were constantly amazed at her progress, and they talked to Manfred about it often. Of course, he never seemed to care. He would say something along the lines of, "Well, of course she is excelling. She is the daughter of Manfred von Karma, after all."**

** She soon learned that she could never please him. Not unless she could follow in his footsteps. And no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Could it be simply because of her kind nature? Did being a successful prosecutor mean having a cold, indifferent personality?**

** Perhaps she could try that out.**

** Next week, Miles arrived. Manfred gave him an hour to get settled in and take all his belongings to his new room. He did so in silence. **

** Clarissa noted that he had a sad, empty look in his gray eyes. He looked…lonely. Of course, that wasn't much of a shocker. He'd just lost his father, after all. Orphaned and then adopted by the great Prosecutor von Karma…**

** Clarissa helped him with his things and showed him to his room. "I'm Clarissa," she greeted.**

** "Edgeworth," he mumbled. "Miles Edgeworth." He spoke in a sophisticated, businesslike manner. **

** Well, at least he'd fit in okay. "I'm sorry about…what happened," she said. "I hope you'll feel welcome here." **

** "Thank you," he said. **

** It was a pointless wish, really. He won't be feeling welcome if her father has anything to say about it. He'll make sure Miles knows of the burden he is taking on, living in the House of Von Karma. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here," she said softly. "I know you've been through a lot. I can listen to anything you might need to get off your chest."**

** He looked at her for the first time and smiled weakly. "Thanks…I appreciate it. But I don't believe I'll ever wish to speak about it…"**

** "That's understandable," she assured.**

** "Clarissa!" her father suddenly called from the first floor. "I need to speak with you!"**

** Uh-oh, did I do something wrong? she wondered. "Um, I've got to go. You're okay finishing up on your own, right?"**

** "I'll manage," he responded. **

** "I'll see you later." She turned out of the room and hurried down the stairs. She met her father in the downstairs lounge. "Yes, papa?"**

** He was pacing the floor slowly, arms folded behind his back. "You've been conversing with the boy, correct?"**

** "Yes," she answered. "Why…?"**

** "I must order you to stop, then," he said coldly.**

** "What? Why?" she demanded. **

** "Watch your tone, Clarissa," he snapped, glaring at her. "As I was saying, I do not wish for him to become influenced by you. He has the best chance at success if he does not affiliate with you."**

** "B-but you let me talk with Franziska," she pointed out. **

** "Yes, but that shall cease once she begins her actual studies," he said. "I realize that since you are sisters, I cannot break off all communication between you two… but I can limit it. However, you are not related to that boy…"**

"**But, papa!" she protested. "I won't influence either of them, I promise! I just…"**

"**Want to be their 'friends?'" he challenged. "Bah! There is no room for such petty things if you wish to become a successful prosecutor. Friendship is meaningless."**

** "But…I…"**

** "Silence!" Manfred spat. "You will obey me, Clarissa. Or I can always send you away." There was menace in his voice.**

_**S-send me away? **_

"**N-no. That won't be necessary. I won't associate with them, papa," she finally agreed, feeling crushed.**

** "Very good," he said. "Now go. I must speak with the boy."**

** Clarissa listened to her father on the stairway, hidden behind a half wall. He was lecturing Miles on the ways of von Karma.**

** "Now that you are living under my roof, I expect you to live up to the von Karma name. I will accept nothing short of perfection! You will study to become a prosecutor. Failure is not an option. Should such a thing happen…Let's just say it had better not." His voice was layered with threat and menace.**

** "Y-yes, sir," came Miles's voice. It was surprisingly clear and confident, despite who he was standing before. **

** Lesson number one: never show fear before Manfred von Karma. You will regret it. Apparently, Miles needn't learn that lesson. He probably had a good idea, already.**

** "You will study independently for three hours each day. If I am not occupied, then you will also study with me for at least an hour," Manfred said.**

** "Yes, sir," Miles answered. "If I may ask, sir, will Clarissa be joining us…?"**

** "She will not," Manfred responded. "She is a failure when it comes to prosecuting. She has but a lowly publicly schooled education. It is a shame, but continuing along the path of a prosecutor would have simply led to embarrassment for Clarissa as well as myself."**

** "…I see," Miles mumbled.**

** "Indeed. I wish for you to refrain from associating with her. It would be for the best for the both of you."**

** "Of course, sir," Miles agreed.**

** "My younger daughter, Franziska, however, may be joining our studies at some point. At two years of age, she is still much too young, but I have high hopes for her."**

** But Clarissa was a failure. He'd said as much already, but it still stung her. She'd honestly tried as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough. All the studying and sleepless nights trying to follow in her father's footsteps were just wasted efforts. She could never live up to his name.**

** Her father went on to describe house rules. Clarissa didn't stay to listen. She went upstairs to her bedroom and forced the tears of shame from falling.**

** As expected, her father slowly sucked the kindness and feeling from Miles. He began to act more and more like his mentor. Franziska often joined in on their studies and was learning well for her age. She had a surprising grasp of everything they studied. Of course, this was all to Manfred's delight. Franziska was showing more potential than he could have ever dreamed of. **

** Miles, though, excelled remarkably. He studied two times more than he was ordered to and he passed all courses Manfred gave him. **

** Her father obviously did not like the boy, but he paid much more attention to him than either of his daughters. Clarissa had long given up on seeking his approval. Franziska, however, began to notice the way Manfred treated Clarissa. She did not want that to happen to her, so she devoted herself to her studies. She refused to be a lost cause like her sister, and she refused to be outshone by Miles. At around five years of age, she began to take her education much more seriously than before, often challenging Miles to competitions based on their schooling; anything from a battle of wits to a mock courtroom scenario. Miles usually won. Each loss infuriated little Franziska. Miles took his victories very calmly, though, showing no sort of arrogance or gloating. Often, he'd try to smooth things over with, "It was just a game. It doesn't count for anything." Other times, he would lose on purpose—of course, he didn't do that often. He wouldn't want Manfred to think a five year old was smarter than he was. **

** In addition, Franziska always attempted to show off to her father. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't a lost cause. Manfred barely acknowledged her, though. Maybe he thought it would push her toward success? Or perhaps he just didn't care. **

** Clarissa went out of her way to praise Franziska. She wanted her little sister to feel like she meant something. That she was going somewhere. That someone recognized her.**

** Franziska obviously didn't welcome her praise. She wanted their father's approval, not the forgotten daughter's. **

** One day, Manfred announced he would be going on a business trip to America. "I shall return in three months. I expect that you two will continue your studies in my absence," Manfred said to Miles and Franziska. **

** "Of course, sir," Miles said with an obedient bow.**

** "Yes, papa," Franziska agreed with a curtsy. **

** "And Clarissa! I expect you will watch the house. Assist the housekeeper. And do not disturb your siblings."**

** Siblings? Huh, that was the first time he referred to Miles as anything more than just 'boy.' "Yes, sir," she answered.**

** "Franziska. Miles. I will prepare a written test for the both of you to complete once I return to ascertain that you will study. Understood?"**

** They both answered, "Understood," at once. Franziska sent a dirty look at Miles as though he'd stolen the word from her.**

** "Very good. I've marked the pages in your legal books I expect to be memorized by the time I return. Now, I must take my leave. I shall see you again in three months." With that, he left.**

** "I'll bet I can get a higher score on my test, Miles!" Franziska challenged. **

** "I suppose we'll find out when the time comes then," Miles said. He knew this was another one of her competitions. He was playing his words carefully to avoid patronizing and encouraging her.**

** Somehow, this seemed to anger her. "Grrr…." She straightened up after a moment. "I got it! If you get a lower score, then you have to do whatever I tell you for a week!"**

** "No way!" he protested.**

** "What? Afraid you'll lose?" she goaded.**

** "Not at all."**

** "Then accept the challenge! If you think you'll win, you don't have anything to worry about."**

** Miles hesitated. "…..Fine. But what if I get a higher score? Then what? Do I get to order you around for a week?"**

** "Ha! Like that would ever happen," she laughed. "But I guess it's only fair to set all the rules."**

** "Alright, then, I accept."**

** Clarissa watched. Of course Miles gave in. He didn't want to be bested by a five year-old. He had to be perfect. Manfred would accept nothing less. Because Franziska was still very young, he didn't take her schooling as seriously, though he still held expectations for her. Higher expectations than any normal five year-old could be expected to live up to.**

** The two of them studied for the first part of the day. Franziska made sure she studied longer than Miles, even if by just a few minutes. At just five, the little girl was almost completely literate. Guess that what you'd expect form a von Karma daughter, huh? Clarissa herself had been at a middle school reading level in kindergarten. Manfred had had hopes for the elder daughter when she was little. She was a genius, but no matter how long and hard she studied, she couldn't seem to follow her father's teachings. **

** The hours of studying did take its toll on Franziska, of course. Her blue eyes were heavy and she struggled with keeping them open. Clarissa knew the feeling. After doing nothing but reading for hours on end, you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep the rest of the day.**

** Franziska seemed to view that as a weakness, though. If Miles wasn't tired, neither was she. At least, that's what she made you believe. **

** Toward the end of the day, no one had anything to do. The whole vast manor was tidied up and the housekeeper was enjoying her free time watching television. Miles and Franziska were playing cards in the first floor lounge, which was no doubt yet another competition to Franziska. Clarissa, with nothing better to do, observed. **

** "Umm…Have you got any eight's?" Miles asked blandly.**

** "Ha! Go fish, Miles!" Franziska scoffed happily. **

** Miles rolled his eyes and drew another card from the deck. "Ah…Any aces?"**

** Franziska was silent for a moment before grudgingly passing her ace to him, muttering to herself. She seemed to notice she was losing then and put her hand of cards down. "This game is stupid."**

** Miles chuckled at that and gathered all the cards up. "Agreed…"**

** Clarissa smiled. "Well…If you don't have anything better to do, can I take you guys out for ice cream?"**

** "Go out for ice cream?" Franziska repeated incredulously. "We could just ask the butler to make us some, you know."**

** "But that's no fun! What do you say, Miles? I think we need to get out of the house for a change."**

** "Well…We **_**have **_**been a bit too busy lately to go outdoors. It might be nice to get some fresh air," Miles responded. **

** Clarissa looked at her little sister. "Franziska?"**

** "Fine," she said. "I suppose it would be nice."**

** "All right, then! I'll inform the housekeeper. You two get your jackets and shoes and we'll be on our way." Clarissa jumped up from where she sat and moved to the main living room where the housekeeper was. "Ms. Kathy?"**

** "Hmm? Oh, yes, Clarissa? What is it?" Kathy sat up and looked over at her. **

** "I'm going to take Miles and Franziska out for ice cream. Is that all right with you?" **

** "Umm…Well, would it be all right with Mr. von Karma? You guys never seem to do anything of the sort. You're not trying to take advantage of his absence, are you?"**

** "Of course not. We're just always too busy when he's home. Right now, we haven't anything to do," Clarissa assured. Ms. Kathy had been with the family for years, so she knew to fear her father. She never did anything without first consulting him, but because he was on a trip right now, she was unsure. **

** Clarissa had seen her father fire a maid for accidentally breaking a plate while cleaning. Their last butler had failed to dust the back antique room one day, and that was what did him in. Ms. Kathy was very careful with her work and never disappointed Manfred. In turn, she was paid very well for a housekeeper. She did not want to lose this job. **

** So, of course, Ms. Kathy hesitated. "I don't know…"**

** "Don't worry," Clarissa said. "If papa finds out and it turns out to somehow be 'against the rules,' I'll take the fall. Besides, its only ice cream…"**

** "True," Kathy mumbled. "Go along, then. And have fun! Little Franziska hardly ever gets a chance to see the outside world with how busy she is."**

** "Thanks, Ms. Kathy," Clarissa said with a smile. She snatched her jacket from the pole in the entry way and waited by the front door for her siblings. **

** They both came down the stairs at about the same time. As they stepped outside, Franziska asked, "So, where are we going exactly?"**

** "Well, my favorite ice cream shop is called The Icicle. They have the best ice cream."**

** "I've never heard of it," Miles said.**

** "No wonder! You two are always cooped up at home, studying. Don't you ever have other things to do?"**

** "Our education is the most important thing in our life right now," Franziska stated matter-of-factly. "Anything else can wait."**

** "Indeed," Miles agreed. "If we want to be great prosecutors like Mr. von Karma, we can't waste time with such trivial matters."**

** She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You guys are still kids! Miles, your only twelve, and Franziska, you're five! Enjoy life a little more, alright?"**

** Franziska crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "I may be young, but I'm just as smart as Miles!"**

** "Of course you are," Clarissa said patiently.**

** "Clarissa? I don't think Mr. von Karma would approve of us putting our studies aside for…'fun.' This will be a one time thing, and it's only because we were done with our work for the day."**

** She sighed. "Fine. I guess I understand. It would be terrible to wind up like me, wouldn't it…?" **

** "I didn't say—"**

** "Don't worry. I agree. I wanted to live up to papa's expectations, but I failed. You two, though, actually have a chance. Unlike me."**

** Miles shuffled uncomfortably and glanced aside. Franziska stared at her sister. "You **_**wanted **_**to be a prosecutor?" she said in disbelief. "It doesn't seem like it. You don't seem interested at all in the work involved."**

** "Maybe that's why I failed papa?" Clarissa suggested. "It doesn't matter. Let's find something else to talk about."**

** Deep down, Clarissa was starting to feel thankful for her lack of abilities. If she'd followed in her father's footsteps, she'd have had a childhood exactly like Franziska's. But because of her failures, she was able to have a semi-normal life. She went to school with other kids, made friends, and she didn't have to spend every waking moment of her life studying and testing. Sure, she was something of a know-it-all, and she tended to work a lot harder than most normal kids, but she didn't have to carry the burden of 'von Karma.' **

** She wanted her sister to at least have a taste of a real childhood, even if in only small things like going out for ice cream or a movie. **

** They arrived at the Icicle after about a ten minute walk. Franziska seemed especially intrigued at the scenery outside. The only time she ever saw any of this was from the back seat of the car. Now she could experience some things close up.**

** "Hiya, Mr. Rhime!" Clarissa greeted the man at the counter.**

** He smiled at her. "Hey, Clarissa!" he greeted cheerfully. "Who are these two children with you?"**

** "Children!" Franziska snapped. "I'll you know that I'm the daughter of Prosecutor von Karma!"**

** "And I'm certainly no child, either," Miles muttered.**

** "Loosen up, you two. He was just asking a question," Clarissa eased, rolling her eyes. "Introduce yourselves."**

** "I already did," Franziska mumbled.**

** "Your name, sis, not who your father is," Clarissa corrected.**

** "Fine." She turned to Mr. Rhime. "I am Franziska von Karma, the prodigy." She did a curtsy. **

** "And I'm Miles Edgeworth," Miles said. "I'm…training under Mr. von Karma."**

** "I see, I see," Mr. Rhime mused. "Prosecutors in the makings, then, eh?"**

** "Of course," Franziska said. "I plan to succeed my father someday."**

** "That's quite a goal, little miss," Mr. Rhime said. "Good luck, to the both of you!" He smiled lightly. "Now, I assume you would like some ice cream, then?"**

** "Yeah," Clarissa said. "I'll take a blueberry cone, please." She turned to her siblings. "What do you two want?"**

** "Umm…" Miles studied the menu on the back wall for a long moment. "I guess I'll take the green tea, please."**

** "And I'll also take blueberry," Franziska put in. **

** "All righty then… That'll be 9 Euros." **

** Clarissa paid and they waited for their ice cream. They were all served at once and Clarissa thanked Mr. Rhime as they left.**

** "Hey, why don't I take you to my favorite forest trail? Life isn't worth living if you don't get to appreciate nature sometimes," Clarissa suggested.**

** "Forest trail…?" Franziska echoed. "What is that?"**

** "Um…Well, it's kind of self-explanatory. It's a trail in the woods."**

** "Its sounds rather pointless," she sniffed.**

** "It's not, trust me! Its lots of fun. Right, Miles?" She looked at him expectantly.**

** "Eh?" He looked at her. "Umm…I hardly recall the last time I ever went on a hike, actually."**

** "Man, oh, man. You guys really need to see more of the world. Come on! It's only around the corner. It'll be fun!"**

** She led them down the streets swiftly, holding Franziska's wrist to make sure she kept up, despite her protests. They came to the entrance to the trail. **

** "'The Deep Woods Trail,'" Miles read the sign. "Very…original," he said dryly.**

** "Oh, shush," she said. "C'mon." She led the two of them in.**

** "Is this necessary?" Franziska asked as she ducked away from some outstretched branches. Miles simply pushed them away.**

** "I love this place. It's quiet and calm. Nature is beautiful, don't you agree, Miles?"**

** "Me again?" he said. "But…yeah. I have to agree." He paused at a sapling that was budding with light crimson petals. "Especially this early in the year."**

** "Finally, a positive response," she said.**

** Franziska was silent as they walked along, gazing around her. She'd probably never seen any of these things before. The trees, the leaves, the freshly blooming flowers, the birds, the smell of the pine…**

** She couldn't hide the wonder from her eyes. "I didn't know a forest looked like this on the inside," she said.**

** "Pretty, isn't it?" Clarissa asked.**

** "…Yeah. How come papa never takes us out here?"**

** "Busy, I suppose," Clarissa answered. "I like to come out here and read or do homework. I climb a tree and listen to the sounds around me as I work. It's very soothing."**

** "You can climb a tree?" Franziska looked skeptical. **

** "Yup. I'll show you later, when I finish my ice cream," she said. **

** Franziska studied the trees as they walked along as though trying to figure how a person could possibly climb up one. At one point, her foot caught on a root and she tripped forward, ice cream flying from her hand. She landed on her knees with a grunt. "Oof!"**

** "Franziska! Are you okay?" Miles asked instantly. **

** "She's fine," Clarissa said. "The ground isn't even solid here."**

** Franziska's hands balled into fists. "Argh…" She snatched a long, thin stick off the ground and pulled herself to her feet. "That was your fault, Miles!" she snapped. She slashed the stick at him. He blocked it with an arm.**

** "Ow!" he winced. "How is it my fault…!"**

** "You didn't warn me of the root!" she spat, whipping him again. "Fool!"**

** "Ack! F-Franziska, quit it!"**

** Clarissa giggled. "All right, Franziska… I think he gets it. You don't have to whip him."**

** She clutched the stick in a hand shaking with anger. "Now my ice cream is ruined!" Again, she whipped Miles.**

** He flinched out of the way. "S-sorry. You can have mine, if you want?"**

** "….I hate green tea!" she muttered. Her lip trembled and her face was beginning to flush red. **

** "Here," Clarissa said, holding out her ice cream. "Have mine. It's the same flavor."**

** Franziska hesitated before tossing the stick to the ground and taking Clarissa's ice cream. **

** Miles sighed in relief. "For a five year-old, she sure has a strong arm," he mumbled, rubbing the hand that had been whipped. **

** "Like I said," Franziska said happily. "I may be young, but you shouldn't underestimate me! Or you'll regret it."**

** "Nngh… Noted," he said. He looked at Clarissa. "Thanks."**

** "No problem. I get ice cream from the Icicle all the time. I won't miss it," she said. "Say, why don't I show you me climbing a tree now? Pick a tree, any tree, sis."**

** Franziska glanced around and pointed to a nearby tree. It was the tallest one in the area. "That one."**

** "Ooh, trying to challenge me, eh? Well, I accept," Clarissa said. She nodded to a log and said, "Sit over there and watch and learn, my little siblings." She smirked and stepped up to the tree. It was a young sycamore tree but it towered above all the rest already. She scanned along the bark and found her first foothold quickly. "All right! Up I go!" She heaved herself up, wrapping her arms around the length of the trunk that she could. She felt for another foothold and pulled herself up another foot. She glanced up with slight difficulty. The first somewhat sturdy branch was about 4 feet up. She reached up and gripped some of the jagged bark and dragged herself up a little higher, stopping once she caught a new foothold. She huffed. This was harder than she thought it'd be…then again, being a von Karma, she loved a challenge. It was just something that seemed to run strong in their blood. **

** She looked up again. The branch was about 2 feet above her. She decided to try something out and squared her feet on the trunk as best she could. She kept her eyes fixed on the branch and gave a big leap, reaching upward. She almost missed the limb but managed to just barely snag her fingers on it. She grunted with the effort, trying to fix her grip while pulling herself up. She wrapped her legs around the branch and twisted around so she was on top of the branch. She slowly eased to her feet, keeping one hand on the trunk of the tree to keep her balance. She looked down to her siblings and was surprised at how high she'd actually climbed. She was about 6 feet up. **

** She grinned triumphantly. "Well, the hardest part is over with! How high would you like me to climb?"**

** Franziska's eyes were both grudging and awe-struck. "To the top," she decided.**

** "Ah, I don't think I can get that high anytime soon, Franzy," Clarissa said. "But I'll climb as high as I can for now."**

** "Don't call me Franzy," she muttered. **

** "Whatever you say, little Franny!" she teased. She reached up to the branch above her and hauled herself up. Once on this branch, she was able to step to the next branch. She crawled to the next, hopped up on the next, climbed up to the one after that, stepped, hopped, crawled, and climbed. She stopped for a breather after a while and looked down. She could barely see her siblings through the branches now. "The view from up here is wonderful!" she called down to them. She scanned the area around her. She was higher than most of the other trees around her by now. It was truly breathtaking. She hadn't scaled a tree quite this tall before. She could see the sun setting off toward the west. She could see stars settling in the sky to the far east, and she could look down on the forest and houses… It was a very empowering feeling. It felt…good. **

** It wasn't something she normally felt. She always felt so small and weak and helpless at home. Her father still burdened her, even though she wasn't filling his shoes. Up here, so high up and out, she felt calm and blissful. It was the magic of nature. She always felt so much better in the forest or at the beach. **

** Franziska deserved some of this bliss, as did Miles, she thought. They needed all the nature breaks they could get. She was glad she could at least give them this time away from work and studying and pressure. She hoped they appreciated it. **

** She drew in a breath, savoring the moment, before starting back down the vast trunk of the splendid sycamore.**

** Clarissa walked home from school with her best friend and studying partner, Lucas Theodore Aragon. She typically called him by one of his nicknames: Lou, Teddy, or Luca. He was one of the few children her age that could compete with her academically and mentally, so they got along well. He was a year older than her and had dark hair with brown eyes. They were quizzing each other over a Pathology test they were to take the next day, and of course, it was pretty boring. They both knew all the answers without even looking at their notes. She was just answering a question on Brachial Plexus Neuropathies when they neared her home. The first thing she noticed was Miles and Franziska out in the front, Franziska sitting on the front steps with Miles holding his jacket over her forehead. She trailed off of what she'd been saying and jogged up the walkway to find out what was going on. "Miles…?"**

** "Ah…! Clarissa," he greeted, turning to look at her without moving the cloth from Franziska's forehead. **

** "What's going on? What's wrong with Franziska?"**

** "Nothing!" Franziska muttered. "It doesn't hurt at all. Miles is just being paranoid."**

** "Your head is gushing blood!" he retorted.**

** "What!" Clarissa exclaimed. "Move over," she ordered, pushing Miles out of the way to check on her sister's head. She carefully moved the jacket out of the way, and instantly, a stream of blood dripped from the gash on her forehead and down her face. "Autsch! Franziska, what did you do to your forehead!" she gasped. **

** "I fell," she said. "It doesn't hurt…"**

** "Ach, that can't be a good sign." **

** "What's up?" Lucas asked. "Is this your sis?" **

** "Yeah," she replied to Lucas. To Franziska, she said, "You probably need stitches. Come on, I'll take you to the doctor."**

** "But! It doesn't hurt!" Franziska protested. **

** She showed her Miles's blood soaked jacket. "Look at all this blood, sis!" she snapped. She took her arm and pulled her to her feet. "The doctor's office is right around the corner."**

** "I'll come," Lucas offered. **

** "Miles, you stay here. Tell Miss Kathy that we're going out for a walk, okay?"**

** "But—" he started to protest, but Clarissa cut him off.**

** "O-Kay?" **

** "Mnngh…Fine," he gave in. **

** Without another word, she dragged Franziska along with her swiftly, trying to hold the jacket to her forehead all at once. With her fidgeting, it wasn't easy. "Does your head hurt, Franziska?" she asked. "Do you feel dizzy at all?"**

** "A-A little," she admitted shakily. She seemed to be a little overwhelmed by everyone's severity and was probably realized how bad this really was. She was only five—it was natural to be scared. She always acted fearless, but fearlessness was unattainable, even for a von Karma. **

** Clarissa sent a worried glance at Lucas. His brown eyes were just as grave, showing that he, too, knew those were bad signs. Franziska could possibly have a concussion. They'd studied Pathology enough to notice the symptoms and worry about the costs. She picked up the pace.**

** The doctor brought Franziska in immediately and instantly got to work on stitching her up in the back medical room. He left Clarissa and Lucas to stand and wait in the lobby.**

** Clarissa paced about while Lucas sat at a waiting room chair. He watched her for several minutes before speaking. "Worried about you sister?"**

** "What do you think?" she snapped. "Töricht narr," she muttered under her breath. ****(it means Foolish Fool xD)**

**"What about yourself?" he asked calmly.**

** "What do you mean? I'm not the one who's bleeding from my head," she growled.**

** "Well, what about your father? Wouldn't he be angry about this…?" Lucas ventured. **

** "Ach, scheiße. You're right," she cursed. "He'll blame the whole thing on me. He always does. Anything that goes wrong in the von Karma manor is **_**my**_** fault. And of course, I was supposed to be watching Franziska…"**

** "Well, maybe we can hope little Franzy gets amnesia and forgets all about this?" he teased. "Assuming she'd tell."**

** "It's hard to tell with her," Clarissa mumbled. "If she thinks she has something to gain from it, then she'll definitely tell. If not, then it'll seem like it never happened."**

** "So she's a bit of a blackmailer?" Lucas said. "Ha. Like father like daughter, I suppose…? They both seem pretty slimy."**

** "It's not Franziska's fault," she defended her sister. "Look who's raising her!"**

** "Not exactly my choice for parent of the year."**

** "And she's only 5. Of course she wants to impress him. She's been striving for greatness since she spoke her first word. Can you guess what it was?"**

** "Let me guess; 'Objection!'?" he said.**

** "Close. It was 'Guilty.' I think she'd heard our father say it way too many times. He's never lost a case, you know."**

** "With trickery, I hear."**

** "He wanted me to be like that. But I couldn't do it," she said. "And I regret to say I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be a prosecutor like him and carry on the family name. But I failed."**

** "It looks like your little sister may be the true successor," Lucas said grimly. "Her mind's already been corrupted."**

** "I know," she sighed. "I'm happy for her and I feel sorry for her all at once. She has our father's attention and liking, but she also has the burden of his name and reputation."**

** "I notice that you said 'liking' in place of 'love…?'" Lucas pointed out. **

** "That's not so weird. In my house, the word 'love' doesn't seem to belong. I'm not even sure if my father can feel that kind of emotion…"**

** "I see." **

** The doctor came out into the room. "Ms. Von Karma? I'm finished stitching up Franziska's forehead," he announced.**

** "Is she alright?"**

** "Well, she's got a minor concussion," he told her. "I suggest watching her carefully for any changes in her general behavior, just in case it becomes worse. And try to use an ice pack at home to reduce the swelling."**

** "Anything else?"**

** "I'll provide you with some mild pain medication if she needs it. Other than that, she just needs plenty of rest. Not over-exertion of the mind or body for at least 48 hours under doctor's orders."**

** "Umm…But our father has ordered that she study for at least 2 hours a day," Clarissa told him.**

** "Well, unless you want her to pass out or slip into a coma, I suggest you go against those orders just this once," the doctor advised. **

** Clarissa gave a sigh. "Okay. I'll try to keep her away from the books," she agreed. It wouldn't be very easy, seeing out competitive and serious Franziska normally was, but she could at least try. "Er, Doctor? Can I ask you a favor?"**

** "Yes, Ms. Von Karma?"**

** "Could you not tell my father about this? It may be better if he isn't told…"**

** He hesitated a moment. "Well…I don't typically lie to your father, Clarissa. No one does, unless they want to end up without a job and out on the streets."**

** Did her father really have that much power over people? "You don't have to lie, per se… Just don't mention it to him…Please?" she pleaded. **

** The doctor seemed reluctant. "I don't know, Clarissa," he said uncertainly. **

** "What if I paid you double the cost?" she suggested. "And, being Manfred von Karma's daughter, I could easily put in a good word for you out in the city."**

** He hesitated a moment longer before giving in. "Deal."**

** Clarissa brought Franziska home and Lucas helped by carrying her. She was fast asleep due to the pain medication she'd been given at the doctor's office. They slipped in, unseen by Miss Kathy, and brought Franziska to her bedroom. Lucas laid her on her bed and stood back with a long sigh. "Y'know, she doesn't look so evil. She actually looks pretty innocent," he said. **

** Clarissa laid the blanket over her sister's body. "She's not evil at all, Luca," she muttered. "She has a lot to live up to, you know. No one wants to be nothing."**

** "So true," he agreed. "Unfortunately, she has to be trapped by the chains of renown and prominence."**

** "Its part of being a von Karma daughter," Clarissa said. **


End file.
